It Happened One Night
by Richard Ross
Summary: This happens after the end of series 6. Louisa has moved back into the surgery, but not all is happy, until It Happened One Night. Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. Nothing here is meant to infringe.
1. Heart and Home

1\. Heart and Home

Portwenn? London? Where to make my home? Questions, questions, questions. A scientist, a surgeon, can get the required answers by asking the right questions. Human affairs are not so clear cut. The right questions can be hard to find, and the answers difficult to see.

Louisa is home now. But I can't say she is at home. She sleeps in James Henry's room. We take some meals together. Quietly. Politely. No cross words. We walk our way around each other. Unspoken words and unasked questions hover about us like a fog.

Louisa knocked on my door tonight.  
"Martin?" she said.  
"Yes Louisa."  
"Martin, can I come in?"  
"Yes, Louisa."  
"Martin, I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
"No Louisa."  
"Martin, I would like to...I would like to spend the night here...spend the night here with you."  
"Yes Louisa. I'm your husband. Of course you can, if you want."  
She shed her sleeping clothes and slipped under the covers. Her warmth and scent aroused me.  
"Louisa?"  
"Yes Martin?"  
"Are you sure? Are you sure about tonight? I mean, we don't want to go back..."  
"Martin" she said softly, warmly.  
"...we don't want to go back to the way it was..."  
She quieted my questions with kisses.

She fell asleep in my arms tonight. It was like the first time. No, it was better. It was like finding the porch lamp lit after wandering long in a fog. I fell asleep with her in my arms tonight.

Portwenn or London? Questions, questions. I know the answer, now. I know my answer now. The fog is broken and the answer is plain to see. The only place I care to call my home is in her heart.


	2. Quite Pleased With Himself

2\. Quite Pleased With Himself

Louisa stood before their bed saying to Martin, "...I want to sleep here tonight...sleep here with you." Martin replied, "Of course you can Louisa. I'm your husband. But are you sure? Are you really sure about tonight? Maybe your're just ovulating..." Louisa's eyes burst wide. Surprised, she found herself in bed with Martin's arm over her, asleep and cuddling her. She exhaled a sigh and relaxed. Hearing James Henry stirring in the next room she arose.

James Henry was quite pleased with himself. He had spent the whole night alone without fuss. He looked up and giggled when the Soft one came in. He loved the Soft one. Her hands were always soft and warm and gentle. The Soft one would hold him up to her face and make the most pleasant of noises. He loved to reach out and squeeze her nose; the Soft one would make the funnest face and softest sounds, then lean over and make a smacking sound with her lips on James Henry's cheek. That would always make him giggle with delight. Then she would hold him close to her chest where James Henry would hear a thump, thump, thumping sound coming from her breast. The thump, thumping sound was the earliest of James Henry's memories and always reassured him. James Henry loved the Soft one.

The Soft one took James into the kitchen and placed him in his chair. The Tall one was there too. The Tall one was much different than the Soft one, but James loved him too. The Tall one would move his face close to James and James would reach out and grab the Tall one's funny ears and giggle. The Tall one's mouth would make a fallen crescent and he would make some gruff noises. James would giggle more. The Tall one would pick James up and kiss his forehead and hold James in his arms. His arms were strong, and yet gentle, and James felt safe cradled in his strong, gentle arms. James Henry loved the Tall one.

The Soft one and the Tall one were standing next to each other holding hands and making soft, happy sounds to each other. James Henry couldn't remember seeing them so happy. The Tall one looked soft with an upturned crescent face, and the Soft one had wet eyes. They touched lips.

James Henry decided that they were so happy because he had slept through the night with no fuss. James Henry waved his arms and shook his legs and giggled. James Henry was delighted, and quite pleased with himself.


End file.
